


Household Emergency

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [40]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "honey where's my supersuit" but its "why are there frogs in the fridge", Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Domestic Fluff, Gen, they live in one big house ok, virgil just wants his pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Virgil just wants his pizza, but there are two things stopping him. One is normal, the other is... not.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Household Emergency

Virgil slammed the refrigerator door shut and let out a surprised squeak, eyes wide.

“Hey, Patton,” he began. “Are there normally frogs in a fridge that’s not working?”

“No, why do you ask?” Patton raised an eyebrow.

“Because there are frogs in the fridge, which isn’t working. Also I think the frogs ate my leftover pizza.” He said this in a way that seemed much too calm for someone who discovered amphibians where they did not belong.

“ _Remus!_ ” Patton shouted, opening the door. “Why are there frogs in the fridge!?”

“Because they needed a home!” Remus yelled from his room.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
